


The Start of Something

by AmeliaPonders



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 Ten/Tentoo/Rose with a very, very healthy dose of Tencest. I'd call this PWP with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Rose in this chapter. Just Ten, Tentoo, and a lot of sex. And a little fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the lovely Bria for her excellent betaing!

They'd both be lying if they said this wasn't one of the first thoughts that sprung to mind once everyone else was gone and they were left with just each other and Rose (okay, Rose wasn't a "just," she was everything, but she was also fully human and currently sleeping). When the thought occurred, it happened pretty much at the same time for both of them and they shot each other shocked looks, then looked away with identically embarrassed expressions. For another five minutes, they would each steal glances at the other when his head was turned. It was like something out of a sitcom.

The reality of it, which they were finally facing now, weeks later, was very much NOT like a sitcom. There was no laugh track. There was the sound of skin colliding chaotically, of long, heat-filled sighs, of groans and moans that left little to the imagination.

The Last of the Time Lords. That title applied to both of them, really. And maybe that was a little bit why they were doing this. To share something between them as a celebration of what they were, who they were. The Doctor, a pompous and powerful and wonderful man who saved worlds and was a hero to so many. The Doctor, full of regret and self-loathing, who had seen and caused and endured so much pain and death. With every kiss, each Doctor reveled in the beauty of the other (of himself). And with each touch, he repented and forgave. 

The part-human Doctor tore his lips away from his twin to gasp for a much-needed breath. The other Doctor smirked. "Missing that respiratory bypass, are you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the full Time Lord but his counterpart saw the hurt in them anyway. "Hey," he said softly. "It's okay. You're still..." But he didn't get to finish as the Doctor born of the Metacrisis was on him again, this time tearing at his brown suit jacket at the same time as he bit softly on the Doctor's lower lip. The Time Lord hissed and grabbed at the other Doctor's usual blue suit (they just couldn't seem to stray from their respective uniforms, at least not yet), pulling the jacket off his shoulders and tearing—literally tearing—his t-shirt off. In response, the Metacrisis Doctor clawed at the other's trousers, causing a button to fly as they opened. 

They continued taking each other's clothes off while kissing fiercely- lips, necks, chests, torsos - each inch that got exposed was explored with vigor. Until they were both completely naked. Again eerily in sync, they each pulled back at the same time, taking a backwards step and then just staring at the other man. The real live reflection who was and wasn't himself.

The formerly-blue-suited Doctor spoke first. "I'm not really sure what this is."

"What are you talking about? We've had sex hundreds of times. Not with each other, but still." The other Doctor said snidely, trying to hide the confusion and insecurity they both felt but the other him was evidently more comfortable expressing. 

"What I mean is, this doesn't just feel like experimentation. Or...or masturbation even though it kind of could be considered that I suppose. It feels like..." He huffed, frightened at the words he wanted to say and frustrated that he didn't have the balls to say them. That's why he was surprised when his counterpart did.

"...It feels like the start of something."

"Yeah," the Metacrisis Doctor breathed.

They each took a step closer, tentative now, rather than frantic. When their lips met again, it was just the slightest bit shy for a second, and then it was all passion, the heat building once more.

The full Time Lord Doctor reached out and grabbed his twin's erection, stroking confidently as he nipped at his neck. The other Doctor groaned and tilted his head back, allowing the him better access. He reached down and grabbed the Time Lord's bum, pulling him closer before grabbing the other man's cock and stroking the exact same way as the Time Lord was stroking him. After all, it was what he (both of him) liked.

Eventually, though, stroking and pumping into each other's hands wasn't enough. They met each other's eyes and the part-human Doctor gently brought his hand up, caressing the Time Lord's stomach and chest as he simultaneously knelt before him. Their eyes never broke contact as the Doctor took the other man into his mouth, humming as the Time Lord let out a gravelly groan.

For the Time Lord, watching someone who looked literally no different from himself sucking his cock was surreal and indulgent. And it felt amazing, obviously, because he knew just what to do - how much pressure to suck with, how to stroke his balls, how to lick up the shaft just. like. that. 

As the pleasure built, the Doctor noticed that he had more than just physical feelings coursing through his body and mind. He hadn't expected this to be so emotional. He felt like he was finally allowed to love himself through this act, and yet it was distinctly different, too. His feelings extended to the other Doctor as a separate entity in a way they hadn't before. Like this was also an expression of the Time Lord's love for his duplicate apart from himself. This man was his lover now...and he really liked it. He really liked him; the sassy comments he'd make that he got from Donna, the way he would speak to the TARDIS in Gallifreyan, the way he loved Rose. (There had been jealousy there, of course, probably always would be a little, but love from both of them was what made her happy, and a happy Rose was all either of them ever wanted.)

Of course, there were all the reasons to hate him, too, but most of those came from them being the same man. Most of those were what he hated about himself, and the part-human shared the same sentiments towards him. They'd had it out enough about these things and now it was time to explore the other side of who they were and what they wanted.

A surge of pleasure went through the Time Lord's body as his duplicate ran his tongue along the tip of the Time Lord's penis. He gripped the part-human's hair and resisted the urge to thrust deeper in his mouth. Instead, he tugged gently, indicating that the other man should stop. The Metacrisis Doctor stood.

Without a word, he turned around and the Time Lord immediately pulled him against his body, running his hands over the other Doctor's chest and arms, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders, gently pressing his erection into the flesh of his backside before pulling away and guiding him over to the bed. They were in the Time Lord's bedroom, which was identical to that of the Metacrisis. When he was created, the TARDIS was smart enough to give him the same exact room since it was what he knew and what he liked. She'd even moved them around now and then just so her boys knew that in her eyes, they were the same man and that the "original" bedroom didn't get pride of place with her. The Metacrisis had thanked her for that; Rose had laughed as she walked by his open bedroom door to discover him hugging a coral strut. Now, he ran his hand along the one near the bed, feeling the energy of the TARDIS add to the charge of the room.

As the Metacrisis thought about this, the other Doctor had quietly retrieved a bottle of lube from his bedside table. He approached his duplicate once again and put a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor twisted to look him in the eye. "Doctor," the full Time Lord said - it was a question and an affirmation all at once. His twin deliberately using their chosen name to address him wasn't lost on the Doctor. He nodded, answering the unspoken question and the Time Lord, receiving the answer, poured some lube on his fingers and trailed them down the other Doctor's spine until he reached his entrance and slipped two in. "Is this what you want, Doctor?" He asked in a low voice.

"You know it is," the part-human answered in Gallifreyan. He sucked in a breath as the other Doctor began to gently pump his fingers in and out. "It's what you want, too," he said shakily.

"Mmm, you're right about that," the Time Lord replied with a smirk.

He continued to move his fingers as the other Doctor was stroking his own cock. Their breathing got heavier, punctuated by primal groans of pleasure. Everything was building to a fever pitch when the part-human Doctor stepped slightly away from the Time Lord and turned to look at him. His eyes were full of the fire he was born among. When he spoke, his words had a new confidence. "You're going to fuck me with this," he said as he grabbed the other man's erection, "and this." He touched his fingers to the full Time Lord's temples.

The two-hearted Doctor's eyes widened and his cock grew even harder. The only verbal response he could manage was a strained "yes," his earlier smugness completely erased by lust. He grabbed his twin's biceps, turning him around with just enough force to communicate that he was in control now. The Doctor with one heart whimpered as the other Doctor nipped his neck again and then shoved him forward slightly before backing away a few steps.

The Doctor with two hearts generously doused the lube onto his hardness. He walked back to his counterpart and with no pretense, slipped inside him. The Metacrisis Doctor gasped and the pace of the hand stroking himself quickened, adding another slick rhythmic sound to that of the Time Lord pumping inside him.

"You've been wanting this ever since you were created," the Time Lord said. It wasn't a question this time. "You were dying to know what it would be like to get to fuck yourself, the Time Lord Victorious, always so vain," he growled, punctuating each word with a movement of his hips. "But now, you just want to be fucked by me."

"You're right," the part-human Doctor conceded. "But it still doesn't change that so much of me is still you. And that you were thinking the exact same thing. You made me, and now you want me."

The full Time Lord's answer was to slow his pace and kiss the other's shoulder gently. It was like the truth of it had stunned him into near-stillness. The part human slowed his pace of his hand on his own cock, reaching around with the other and silently taking his twin's hand. He pulled it up and the other Doctor took the hint, putting both of his hands on the Metacrisis' temples.

Both men moaned as their mental connection burst to life. They could communicate telepathically if any part of them was touching, and even to a small degree without touching one another, but it took some effort and neither could feel the other like he could when they intentionally engaged the link the way they were now. Their lovemaking continued at the languid pace they'd adjusted to and neither man spoke aloud. In their minds, very few words were needed as an ocean of feelings continued to swell in both of them.

As happened so often, their thoughts drifted to Rose. Of how she managed to love them both equally and wholly. It was awe-inspiring. It made the Doctors feel happier than they ever thought they deserved. It made them love her all the more, and it made them love each other. They were finally admitting that now.

They didn't use the words. They didn't have to, not with each other anyway. Through unspoken agreement, they decided that both would go and tell Rose those words as soon as they're done here. (Humans, she'd explained to them patiently, just need to hear the words sometimes, no matter how true they know them to be in their hearts.)

Yes, when they're done here. Which wouldn't be long now; each thrust, each stroke, each breath getting quicker. Their minds were warring between wanting what they know will be some of the most intense pleasure they've ever felt in all their lives and not wanting this to end. The Metacrisis Doctor sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, trying to maintain some control over his body, but as he felt his counterpart's fingers press into his biceps, he gave in to the ecstasy. The full Time Lord gasped out their real, secret name as they both came, the shared pleasure in their minds and bodies coming together somewhere in their middles, white light and bursts of bliss exploding outward like a supernova. One of them wondered vaguely how their flesh hadn't been torn open with the force of it and the other shrugged with a silly smile.

The part-human Doctor turned around to face his other self and was once again surprised by him, the other man pulling him into a tight hug which the Doctor reciprocated. The fire in their minds had died down and they subdued their telepathic link out of sheer exhaustion. This hug was simple comfort and affection, uncomplicated and yet, for them, profound.

There was a long, quiet moment where neither moved, and then: "This is probably just because of the oxytocin release, you know," the part-human quipped, trying to ease some of the overwhelming feelings.

"Probably," the other one said with a light chuckle, but then he caught his counterpart's eye and smiled kindly. The smile was returned to him. The Doctor found himself leaning forward and kissing the other him gently, sweetly. The way you'd kiss someone you love. The way they both kissed Rose.

The other Doctor picked up the remains of his maroon t-shirt with a fake pout, mourning its loss but knowing full well the TARDIS would provide another. He tore it into two pieces and tossed the other to his twin. Each cleaned himself up and the full Time Lord returned the lube to the bedside drawer before taking a seat next to the other Doctor on the edge of the bed. For the first time since this all began, both avoided each other's eyes. Neither knew what to do now. Well, they did, but they were both afraid of what would happen, of what all of this would mean.

Finally, the Time Lord spoke softly, almost whispering. "What do you think she's going to say?"

The part human was surprised at how vulnerable the other Doctor sounded, but then realized that worried tone reflected his own feelings, too. Still, this was his chance to comfort the other man, to be the strong one right now, and that felt good. "Doctor, Rose has shared her mind with both of us. You know her fantasies. She's going to be thrilled about this," he said, gesturing between them. "And, of course, she's going to want to join in." He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Up to this point, the three of them had done everything together...except sexually. The exciting - Adventures, saving worlds, seeing the sights and fighting hostile aliens; and the mundane - cleaning, meals, cuddling up on the couch and watching telly - it was all done as a single, comfortable unit.

But no matter how handsy they each got with Rose on that couch, she'd end up going to bed with just one of them, alternating on a more or less regular schedule. And just before disappearing around the corner, one or both of the people getting lucky would give the one left behind the quickest and most sympathetic glance someone in a lust-filled haze could manage. It was nice of them, but always made him feel just a little bit sad on the best days and bitingly resentful on the worst.

The Time Lord was hesitant to hope that this could change into more. Until she appeared in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose joins her Doctors for some OT3 smutty fun and an unexpected consequence.

Rose looked a mess. Hair everywhere, a t-shirt stuck to her skin with sweat, shorts riding just a bit too low on her hips. Both Doctors drank her in, stunned, forgetting that they were naked and together and she'd know exactly what they'd been doing. She walked over wordlessly and stretched out on the bed behind them.

"So I'm in my room, just minding my own business, practicing reading my Gallifreyan. According to the book I was reading, I'm now at a level of a four-year-old, which, given what you lot know by the time you're four, I think is pretty impressive for a human in just six months. Story was a bit rubbish, though, something about a boy who would grow up to be a senator running for some junior council. In a book for young children. Honestly, were you all that boring?" The Doctors watched her, utterly bewildered. Where was she going with this? Rose noticed their looks and smirked. 

"Anyway, I don't know how the book ends. Just as everyone was voting in the election, I dropped it because I got this...feeling. Like every orgasm I've ever had rolled into one. Raging through my head and spreading out all over me. It was a very odd moment to have such a feeling. Not that I'm complaining about it. But I was wondering why that feeling might suddenly come over me when I was doing nothing even remotely sexual." She looked pointedly at their naked bodies, each now sporting half a hard-on. "I was hoping you two might be able to help me with my inquiry." She turned onto her side to face them, pulling her shirt down a little as she did. "Amongst other things."

Both Doctors swallowed audibly and exchanged looks. On his double's nod, the full Time Lord turned back to Rose. "So you could feel us through the bond? You knew what was happening this whole time?"

"Not at first," she answered. It was more like a pleasant background feeling that I wasn't actively noticing. I was really trying to concentrate on my Gallifreyan, you know," she said with a smile that the Doctors couldn't help but return. "But then...that surge was like nothing I've ever felt before. I figured it had to be both of you to hit my mind so strongly. I didn’t even think we could do that without touching."

Rose sat up and wedged her way between them, kneeling on the bed and wrapping an arm around each of her Doctors. They looked happy, but she could sense something was off. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling coming through their connection now. "Is that...are you two embarrassed?" She asked softly.

The full Time Lord looked over and lay his head against her cheek. "We're not embarrassed about what we did, no."

"Not even a little bit," the part-human said with a smirk towards his twin. "We're very, very good you know. Like you said, we weren’t even touching you and yet we’ve ravished you nonetheless."

Rose rolled her eyes, smacking him playfully before turning her attention back to the Time Lord, who was still unusually quiet. "So what is it, Doctor? What's wrong?"

"What happened between me and him...I thought we were just blowing off some steam, you know? I mean living with a person who is you in almost every respect, who was completely you not long ago - who wouldn't be curious, right? So that's all I thought was happening when we started, but then..."

The Metacrisis Doctor got up and moved to sit beside his double. He grabbed his hand and with his other one, gently turned the other man's face so that he'd meet his eyes. "Then it was so much more than that. We didn't expect it to, but it changed everything." He gave the other Doctor a quick but tender kiss. The full Time Lord smiled and relaxed a bit.

"Don't get me wrong, I still think he's a total git..."

"Likewise," replied the Metacrisis Doctor.

"...see? But anyway, he's a total git and there are a lot of things I hate about him. Mostly the parts that are still so 'me,'" he said with a mirthless chuckle. "But I also think...I love him." He turned to Rose. "In...in the same way I love you, but different."

"What he's trying to say, Rose, is that we don't want it to be him and you or me and you anymore. We want it to be all of us."

Rose smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Why would you two ever think I'd want anything else?"

"It's just that...it's so complicated. First, there's the fact that sometimes you're still going to be with just one of us. And there are things he and I can share that you never can be a part of because you're not Gallifreyan. There's such potential for jealousy and all that, all the way around. And if this...if we lost you because we changed things..." She silenced him with a searing kiss.

"It's not going to be easy, no," she said when they parted. "We're gonna fight, and yeah, each of us will probably be jealous of someone else at many points during this relationship. But now that everyone's admitted that we all love each other - 'bout time you two did, if you ask me - isn't that enough to try? Besides, I told you forever and I meant it."

"Yes, and you two, your forevers match. You age. You..." He looked almost desperately at the other Doctor for backup, but he just shook his head gently.

"That excuse is getting real old, mate. It's time to stop feeling sorry for yourself," he murmured as he kissed the Time Lord's cheek.

"Stop being afraid," Rose whispered as she kissed the other side.

He didn't say a word, just let them lay him back on the bed.

The other Doctor and Rose each curled into his sides and grabbed one of his hands, then each other's, completing a circuit. Rose broke it just for a moment to shuck off her clothes before grabbing the Doctors’ hands again. They closed their eyes. All three let all their feelings flow and mix through their telepathic bond, each person offering his or her unique contribution until the feelings became so much that they could no longer tell who was projecting what.

The anxieties and fears they'd shared were now overwhelmed by love. It was so intense that Rose cried out, her body unexpectedly filling with pleasure once again. As she rode the wave down, she opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. "Doctor!"

The Doctors, who had each been engrossed in their own feelings of ecstasy, instantly snapped out of it at her panicked tone and opened their eyes. All three of them gazed at their joined hands, where a soft golden glow was pulsing at each connection point. "She's back. So beautiful," Rose murmured dazedly. “I bring forever,” she continued in an ethereal voice. She was about to close her eyes and bask in this feeling of peace and power and eternity when suddenly it was gone.

Each of them fell back and sucked in air greedily, especially the two with human DNA. "Everyone okay?" The full Time Lord asked after a moment. The others nodded. He scrutinized each of them and ran his sonic over their bodies. The part-human Doctor rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Rose, who seemed a bit out of it.

Rose examined her hands, awestruck. "I think...was that...It was Bad Wolf, wasn't it?"

“I think it might have been, yes,” the two-hearted Doctor said. He exchanged a knowing look with the other Doctor. “The link between all three of us must have awoken her in some way. Like she was part of the bond.”

“But I thought you took her out of me on the Game Station,” Rose replied, confused.

“I did,” the other Doctor said. “But it’s very likely there was still some residual energy in you. Besides, she went into me. Which now means me and him. Add the regeneration energy from the Metacrisis that’s probably still lingering around in my TNA a bit,” he wiggled his hand with a smile, “and get all that energy flowing back and forth between us, and apparently she, uh, popped back in to say hello.”

Now it was Rose’s turn to consider some of her wildest wishes. She snuggled closer to the Time Lord again. “I bring forever,” she whispered. “That’s what she said. Do you think that could mean our lifespans aren’t so mismatched now? Could we even regenerate like you?” She tried to make it sound like a logical, factual question, but her eyes were big and glistening with hope. She looked at one, then the other of her Doctors who had both schooled their features into neutral, “I’m a scientist” masks.

The Time Lord sat up, letting out a long breath. “Med bay?” he asked his counterpart. The part-human Doctor nodded.

********

Rose’s body froze as a deep groan escaped from her throat, a throat that was currently being nipped and sucked by the Doctor – she didn’t even know which one at this point and didn’t care. After a split second, she trembled as wave after wave of bliss flowed through her. The other Doctor, whom she was leaning against on the bed, kissed the other side of her neck while stroking up and down her arms gently and whispered in her ear as his twin picked up speed inside her, getting close to his own release. “See what you do to him, Rose? What you do to us?” the Doctor behind her whispered. Rose simply kept panting. “Watch,” he purred.

She did. The Doctor who was currently fucking her—she was pretty sure it was the Metacrisis now that she could think the slightest bit coherently again—continued to thrust as he gripped her hips just a little bit tighter. The movement showed off his surprisingly muscular body. Rose felt her arousal creeping back up. “It’s gorgeous,” she said, “watchin’ you take me like this.” She was addressing the man behind her as much as the one inside her. The Metacrisis groaned a little at that and she knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. She looked directly into his eyes. “Come on, Doctor,” she murmured. “Let go with us.” Never taking her eyes off the part-human Doctor, she grabbed the other Doctor’s arm from on top of hers and lifted it towards her face. He got the message and moved his hand towards her temple. They didn’t need that specific point of contact for their telepathic bond at this point; hell, they didn’t even need to be touching. Ever since Bad Wolf’s energy soared through their bond a few months ago, the Doctors’ telepathy had been greatly enhanced and they could easily talk to one another in their minds, even from a bit of a distance. Rose’s abilities weren’t quite as strong, but in close proximity like this (and especially _doing_ this), she was their equal in every way.

Though a touch to the temple wasn’t required, it made the feelings that were being shared at any given moment that much stronger. As the Doctor’s fingers made contact, Rose instantly came hard, feeling warmth spread onto her back as the full Time Lord did the same. Half a second later, eyes still locked with the woman he loved, the part-human Doctor followed suit, moaning loudly as he emptied himself into Rose.

He stayed inside her a moment longer before gently sliding out and flopping down next to her, utterly spent. The other Doctor stroked his sweaty hair affectionately while the part-human was still catching his breath. “Respiratory bypass,” the Time Lord sing-songed at his counterpart.

That earned a light pinch from Rose. “Leave him alone,” she said. “It’s not his fault I shagged him so well he can barely breathe.” She winked at the Metacrisis. “And besides, your I’m-the-Mighty-Time-Lord wisecracks just don’t carry as much weight with us quasi-immortals now.”

The part-human Doctor wrinkled his nose. “Is that the best name you could come up with, love? I mean anything with “quasi” in it just sounds so…unsexy,” he finished with a pout.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Well, whatever you want to call us, you’ve got a good few hundred years to do so,” she said with a contented smile. “I still can’t believe it.”

The full Time Lord turned to her, cradling her cheek in his hand. “I can,” he said seriously. “Bad Wolf may have been responsible for your extended lifespan, but Bad Wolf is part of _you_ , Rose Tyler. And I believe you can do anything.”

“That was so cheesy,” Rose said, but she was beaming. This whole situation still awed her a bit, and her Doctors expressing affection so openly was maybe the most incredible part. She snuggled into the Time Lord a little more and wiggled a little against the Metacrisis Doctor. “Spoon me,” she said with a yawn.

The Metacrisis Doctor complied, wrapping himself around Rose and mirroring her yawn with one of his own. The Time Lord followed suit, though he tried unsuccessfully to stifle his yawn. The part-human Doctor caught him and smirked. “Uh oh, Rose. He’s going to have to stoop to the level of us lowly humans and actually get some _sleep_!”

“Shut up,” the Time Lord said, pressing a kiss to each of the humans’ foreheads. Rose had already drifted off.

Before closing his eyes himself, the Metacrisis Doctor saw his twin desperately trying to keep his own eyes open. They both still got nightmares now and then, though they were much rarer now. The part-human was no longer able to fight sleep the way he used to and just accepted their occasional occurrence. The Time Lord, however, seemed to still be wary of what might happen when he gave in to his rare need for a full night’s rest. It was yet another thing out of his control, and he still struggled with that. The Metacrisis Doctor sent a wave of comfort through their bond. “Sleep now, Doctor,” he told him. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

They were, and they would be for many, many nights to come. For this was the start of something that would last for centuries. They had so many adventures ahead of them, so many worlds to save. But mostly, they had so much more love to share with each other. On that thought, the Doctor finally went to sleep, and the three lovers shared a peaceful, happy dream through their bond.


End file.
